1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic toy, and more particularly to a robotic toy with a toy assembly rotating on a branch, wherein the toy assembly has flapping wings, a shaking head and an opening and closing mouth.
2. Description of Related Art
Various robotic toys have been disclosed and appeared in the market. Conventional robotic toys are driven by electricity and move to attract and please people especially children. However, the motion of the toys is usually monotonous and now hardly attracts consumers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a robotic toy to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.